


Klaine Advent 2017: Key

by Daisyishedwig



Series: A Place to Call Home [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Abusive Parents, Angst, Blaine gets kicked out, Depression, Fix-It of Sorts, M/M, Roommates, S4 Breakup, Seblaine Roommates, Seblaine friendship, klaine endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 14:59:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12986523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisyishedwig/pseuds/Daisyishedwig
Summary: Fill for Day 11 of the 2017 Klaine Advent. In a matter of days Blaine's whole world falls apart and everything he does to try and stay afloat only seems to make matters worse. A call to Sebastian Smythe is his last resort, and maybe the one that actually starts to make things better.





	Klaine Advent 2017: Key

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is the Klaine advent, but this fic is certainly mainly focused on Blaine and the friendship he will grow with Sebastian. My plan for this fic has always been Endgame Klaine, but Kurt still isn’t really involved all that much past the first chapter. It’s gonna take a bit for him to reenter the story.

“So, maybe I’m wrong, but don’t you have a boyfriend with a family who loves you and would love to play host to such a sweet boy as you for however long you need?” Sebastian said, sliding gracefully into the booth across from Blaine. “So why call up and old acquaintance that lives an hour away instead of burrowing into whatever second hand couch resides at the Hummel’s?” **  
**

Blaine frowned down at his near empty mug of hot cocoa, picking nervously at the chipping fake granite table. “Kurt and I broke up,” he admitted softly.

Sebastian was silent for a minute. “Well, it’s the elf’s loss if he let you get away from him.”

Blaine picked at his cuticles and sniffled before looking up at Sebastian. “Your parents won’t mind, will they?” He asked nervously before continuing quickly, “I promise I’ll figure something out soon and be out of your hair. I’ll even buy my own food and help clean to pay for the room. I don’t want to be any sort of has–”

Sebastian cut him off with a gentle hand over Blaine’s anxiously twitching ones.

“My parents won’t mind at all, B, so relax,” he leaned forward and bopped Blaine of the nose with a playful finger. “You can stay as long as you like, eat whatever you like, and treat my house like your house… though my house is probably better if I remember my few key encounters with you stepfather correctly, I’m guessing he’s why you want to avoid your home right now?’

“I… I’m not allowed home. He kicked me out.”

Sebastian’s eyes flashed with anger, “Where the hell is your mom?”

Blaine shrugged, “I don’t know… and I don’t want to talk about it,” he paused, “I mean… I’ll tell you later, I’m just really tired right now.”

“I… yeah, okay, it’s been a rough night for you, we should just get you some food and then get you home to bed, okay? What did you order?”

Blaine bit his lip, “Just the cocoa, I… don’t have a lot of money left.”

“You look thin as a rake, it seems like the old man was starving you for weeks before he kicked you out.” Sebastian flipped open the menu, eyes flickering over the food trying to decide what would be the most filling for Blaine.

Blaine shook his head, “I’ve just been trying to pay for the hotel for as long as I could, my food budget was basically what I could spare for a sandwich at school.”

Sebastian dropped the menu, “What do you mean hotel?”

“I… I used my savings to pay for a hotel, but I only have like twenty bucks left.”

“Jesus Christ, Blaine. How long ago did he kick you out?”

Blaine hesitated, “Uh… like a month or so?”

Blaine flinched when Sebastian cursed under his breath. “Fuck, Killer.” He looked like he was fighting back another string of choice words but he kept them in and resolutely opened the menu again. “You’re ordering like three appetizers, an entree, and dessert,” he informed him, scanning the menu, “on me, and don’t even think about trying to pay the tip.”

—-

Blaine didn’t sleep well that night at Sebastian’s. He really hadn’t been sleeping well for a good while, so it shouldn’t have surprised him that his mind kept him up with the worry that Sebastian’s parents would get sick of the random kid their son had brought home to crash in their guest room.

He’d never even met them prior to the awkward handshakes in the living room when Sebastian ushered him in, and thanks to a desperate pleading glance to Sebastian when they’d asked, they didn’t know he was, in fact, homeless. Instead, they thought his parents were just out of the country and Blaine had felt uncomfortable in his house all alone. He would eventually have to tell them the truth, that story could really only work for so long before they either A) would expect his parents to come home or B) would want to talk to them. Either way, some day in the near future Sebastian’s parents would learn he’d been disowned and he honestly didn’t know what kind of reaction to expect from them, or even what reaction he wanted.

After hours of tossing and turning, Blaine finally sat up and pulled out his laptop. He’d been looking for jobs at the hotel, but had had no luck so far. As much as he wanted a job soon so he could repay the Smythe’s for their hospitality (he didn’t care what Sebastian said, he would find a way to pay them back) he was no longer in dire need of a job purely so he could eat and keep a roof over his head.

Two hours and five job applications later, Blaine eased his way out of the bedroom in search of a glass of water. He was chugging down his third glass in the soft light of the ice machine when suddenly the overhead light turned on and he jumped, spilling the last of his water down his chest.

“S-sorry,” he apologized, spinning around to see Sebastian’s mother standing in the doorway. “I d-didn’t mean to wake you.”

“Oh no, dear,” she said with a soft, genuine smile, “I’m the one who should be sorry, I just never expected to see someone else awake at this time of night. Sebastian has a mini fridge in his room, so he never has a need to come down to the kitchen for a drink, and well, William’s snoring is the reason I’m awake, so of course I didn’t expect him.”

Blaine nodded jerkily, “Of course. I was just… thirsty.” He raised the glass, mentally kicking himself. Obviously she knew he was thirsty.

“You wouldn’t happen to be hungry too, would you?” She asked, moving past him and to the fridge. He shuffled out of her way.

“Uh, no thank you. I’m fine.” He moved towards the sink to rinse his glass but her voice stopped him.

“Are you sure? I’ve got about half a cheesecake here and I might just be tempted to eat the whole thing by myself if noone helps me.”

Blaine paused with his back towards her. It was really in his best interest to get to know Sebastian’s parents better, purely and simply because he would be staying with them for an indeterminate amount of time and also because the length of that time would probably be higher if they actually liked him.

He turned back around with his showman smile and said, “Sure, I would love to help you eat it. But if Sebastian asks who finished it, neither of us were down here, right?”

She laughed and nodded, “Of course not, and he knows how William gets when he takes his ambien, neither of them have to be any the wiser.”

“Would you like some milk with it?” he motioned to the empty glass in his hand.

“That would be lovely, Blaine. You pour the milk, I’ll grab the forks.”

Blaine set about his job, snagging an extra glass from cupboard and filling them both with milk before settling down across from Mrs. Smythe at the breakfast bar.

They were silent for a few minutes as they ate and Blaine found he actually really liked that. It was comfortable and amicable and there was something relaxing that came from knowing the other person wasn’t talking, simply because they had nothing to say, and not because they were trying to pretend you didn’t exist.

Blaine was halfway through his second slice when she finally spoke.

“It seems like you are accustomed to the ritual or the two AM cheesecake binge,” She said with a teasing grin.

“Cheesecake is my boyfriend’s favourite dessert, this is a quite common scene his stepmother stumbles across at his house.” Blaine’s face fell as he realized what he had said, “Well… it was. He’s my ex now, so… not anymore.”

She offered him a sad look, “I know it’s hard to hit that point where you were in so long it’s like you don’t know what your life was like without him. That’s how I was with Sebastian’s father.”

Blaine looked up in surprise, “William isn’t Sebastian’s real dad?”

Mrs. Smythe smiled, “No, I married him when Sebastian was four. But the little tyke liked him so much that when he was old enough, he decided to change his name to William’s last name. I hadn’t even done that yet since I didn’t want Sebastian to have a different name than me, but it was kind of nice to finally be able to fully let go of Alexander. But despite not being his father by blood, William is in every other sense of the word. I don’t think Sebastian even remembers his birth father anymore, not really.”

Blaine nodded, tears pricking at his eyes. “I don’t remember my real dad either,” he said softly, “but I’m not close with my stepfather either, so I don’t know whether that’s a good thing or not. My mom always said he wasn’t that great of a man, frankly I just think she picks bad husbands.” He choked when he realized he’d shoved his own foot in his mouth again. “I mean…”

“It’s okay, Blaine,” she said, placing a gentle hand over his, “you don’t have to like your stepfather or your birth father. It is not a requirement to love your family if they haven’t earned it, okay?”

Blaine nodded, the tears almost spilling over. “I’m sorry, this was so nice, I didn’t mean to ruin it. It’s just been a rough month, losing Kurt, getting kicked ou–” he snapped his mouth shut but he could tell from the suddenly fiery look in her eyes that he didn’t have to finish that sentence for her to know his secret.

“Blaine,” she said slowly, “your parents aren’t travelling, are they?”

He shook his head miserably.

“Oh sweetie,” she whispered, coming over to his side of the bar and pulling him into her arms and he broke, finally letting out the entire month of anguish that he’d been to focussed on simply surviving to actually let himself feel. She hugged him while he cried into her chest clinging to her as he sobbed. “Don’t worry about anything, sweet boy,” she murmured, “you can stay here as long as you need to.”

He slowly gasped his way back into a normal breathing pattern, even as tears continued to stream down his face. “I’m… I’m looking for a job,” he hiccuped, “I won’t be able to work much with school, but I can pay rent, and help with–”

“No no,” she said sternly, holding him out just far enough so she could lock her eyes on him. “We have a strict no working during the school year rule in this house. You will focus on your studies and on graduating, you don’t need that extra stress right now.”

“But–”

“No buts, my house, my rules. I don’t have many of them, because you and Sebastian are practically adults at this point, but that is one of them. You deserve to have a safe place where you can focus on spending your last few months as a minor acting like one and not trying to grow up too soon. No job, Blaine, I mean it. We have more than enough money in this house as it is.”

Blaine wilted under her stern stare, “Can I at least get a chore list so I feel like I’m earning my keep?”

She smiled, a soft tearful one. “Of course, Sebastian will be glad to add you to the chore board, just don’t let him try and shove all of his jobs off on you. I’ve already spoiled him too much as it is.”

Blaine nodded, “Thank you for… for understanding, Mrs. Smythe.”

“Oh, Blaine. At this point you better start calling me Marie.”

“Yes, Marie,” he said with a small sniffle.

“Now, we’re going to finish this cheesecake, and then you’re going to go get a nice long night of rest, okay?”


End file.
